His Shirt
by nowinwonderland
Summary: Lucas likes seeing Maya in his clothes.


His Shirt

Shit! Maya was running late for school. She forgot to set her alarm, which only left her 20 minutes to get ready and get to the subway in order to get to school on time. After she took the fastest shower she's ever taken she quickly dried off, brushed her teeth and changed into the jeans she wore yesterday and the first shirt she could find. She threw her hair into a messy bun and slipped on her Vans. She grabbed an apple and her messenger bag before running out the door to the subway.

Maya made it into her seat with only minutes to spare before the first period bell was set to ring. She finally caught her breath and turned to talk to Riley and she was surprised to see a knowing smirk pulling at Riley's lips. Before she could ask "what?" the bell rang and Mr. Matthews began his lesson. Maya couldn't shake the feeling that not only Riley but the entire class was staring at her with the same stupid knowing smirk. Was there something on her face or something wrong with her hair? She couldn't focus on any of the words Mr. Matthews was saying as she went through the list of possibilities to explain her classmates' strange behavior. Finally, the bell rang, which gave her the opportunity to get answers to her questions.

"Okay, what's up?" Maya asked following Riley out of the classroom. She felt even more eyes on her as she entered the hallway, making her squirm in discomfort.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked chuckling behind her binder.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Maya questioned annoyed with her friend's response, "I know I got ready quickly today but I didn't think I looked that bad."

"You look great!" Riley replied her smile widening as they walked into their Chemistry class.

"Then why does it feel like everyone is looking at me weird?" Maya questioned as she slid into her seat next to Lucas, her Chemistry partner and secret crush. She had liked him since eighth grade but suppressed her feelings in order to not hurt Riley. He was Riley's first crush and even though Riley had move on and stated that Lucas would never be anything more than a friend it still felt like she was breaking girl code by liking him as much as she did.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Riley answered, clearly lying, as she sat next to Farkle who was her Chemistry partner. Farkle looked up at Maya and a knowing smirk began to pull at his lips. Maya lost it.

"What's with all the smirking?!" Maya exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. She turned to Lucas to ask if he knew and was stunned silent by the look on his face. His pupils were slightly blown and he was looking at her with an almost predatory gaze. The last time she saw that look was when "Texas Lucas" appeared to fight one of Zay's battles.

"Lucas?" Maya hesitantly asked afraid that if she was any louder he would snap.

"That's my shirt." Lucas simply stated pointing at the shirt Maya was currently wearing. Maya looked down at her shirt and blanched at what she saw. On the left corner of the shirt was the Abigail Addams' High School emblem with the word "baseball" underneath. Maya was currently sitting in the middle of her Chemistry class wearing Lucas' practice jersey, which meant that his last name and jersey number was splayed across the back. Even worse, up until this point Lucas didn't know that Maya had this particular shirt.

 _Last week, Maya and Lucas were sitting in her room doing Chemistry homework. They usually did homework with Riley and Farkle however, Riley was babysitting Auggie and Farkle had to attend a charity event with his parents. They had been so focused on their homework and trying to figure out the more complicated questions that they lost track of time._

 _"Shit!" Lucas exclaimed looking at the clock, which told him it was almost 10:30, "my mom's going to put me in the shed if I miss curfew again." Lucas leapt to his feet and quickly grabbed his bag sprinting out of Maya's room with a quick goodbye. Once he was out of sight Maya went back to doing her homework when something red caught her eye. She picked up the article of clothing and realized it was Lucas' practice jersey that must have fallen out of his bag when he ran out. She went to go grab her phone to text him that he left his shirt there but for some reason decided not to. She hesitantly brought the shirt to her nose and inhaled. It smelled exactly like Lucas, a mixture of sandalwood and musk. She decided to keep the jersey and wore it to sleep that night._

Maya had never planned on Lucas finding out about her stealing his shirt in the first place. She was even more mortified that he found out in front of their entire Chemistry class. Before she could make up some excuse as to why she had the shirt, their Chemistry teacher began the lesson for the day. Maya spent the entire class nervously fidgeting desperately wanting the bell to ring so she could make her escape. Moments later when the bell rang, she did just that. She quickly gathered her stuff and bolted to her safe space, the art room. She slammed the door behind her and made her way to her usual work station. She always went to the art room when she needed a break from her world. She began furiously painting desperately trying to get out her embarrassment, frustration and most of all fear. She knew what wearing a guy's jersey at AAHS meant and she was terrified of what Lucas' reaction would be. She was so busy painting that she didn't hear the art room door open and shut.

"Maya?" broke her out of her thoughts causing her to turn to the source of the voice and she immediately paled again. Of course, he would be the one to find her.

"Please just leave me alone, Lucas." She pled. She did not want to deal with this situation and the feelings it would most definitely bring up.

"I was worried about you," Lucas continued completely disregarding Maya's plea.

"You were worried?" Maya questioned.

"You ran out of Chemistry pretty quickly," Lucas explained, "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You wanted to make sure I was okay," Maya repeated in disbelief, "I just realized that I have been wearing your practice jersey for the entire school to see and not one person, not even Riley, thought to mention this to me. This then caused you to realize I had your practice jersey which led to my immediate mortification and then when I try to get away from said mortification, the one person I least wanted to have this conversation with shows up. But yeah I'm doing fucking great."

"What conversation?" Lucas asked.

"What?" Was all Maya could reply.

"You said that 'the one person I least wanted to have this conversation with shows up'" Lucas stated, "what conversation?"

"Are you serious?" Maya asked again in disbelief. He could not be that stupid.

"You're wearing my shirt, which I thought I lost by the way," Lucas replied taking a few steps towards Maya, "what more of conversation needs to be had."

"You're not curious as to why I have your shirt?" Maya asked completely confused. He was incredibly nonchalant about the entire situation which was making her more anxious.

"It must have fallen out of my bag when I left your house last week and you didn't pay attention to what shirt you put on this morning." Lucas answered matter-of-factly. Maya was stunned silent. He didn't assume that she liked him or that she had kept his shirt on purpose. He automatically assumed it was all an accident. She felt even more ridiculous and embarrassed.

"Uh yeah…it was a total accident," Maya nervously agreed, "I meant to give it back to you but I just kept forgetting."

"You can keep it." Lucas replied simply taking another step towards her.

"I can?" Maya questioned.

"Yeah, sure." Lucas answered taking another step towards Maya forcing her to tilt her head up to continuing making eye contact.

"Why would you let me keep it?" Maya asked.

"It looks good on you," Lucas stated playing with the hem of the shirt, which came to Maya's mid-thigh, "and I like seeing you in my clothes." Maya gasped as she saw the same predatory look in Lucas' eyes that she saw in their Chemistry class. It finally clicked what the emotion was behind his gaze. A surge of confidence pushed Maya onto her toes connecting her lips with his as she clung onto the front of Lucas' shirt for balance. Maya meant it to be a chaste kiss but as soon as her lips touched his it was anything but that. While her left hand's grip on his shirt tightened, her right hand found its way the nape of his neck and gently pulled on the hair there. Lucas growled in response as one had landed on her hip while the other grabbed her ass. Maya gasped into the kiss giving Lucas the opportunity to snake his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance with Maya letting Lucas take control. She wouldn't admit it out loud but there was a part of her that was turned on by the more dominant and aggressive side that "Texas Lucas" brought out of him. Lucas' other hand slid down her side to join his other hand on her ass, he quickly lifted her off the ground causing Maya to wrap her legs around his waist. Lucas backed her up and set down on the work station behind them, never breaking the kiss. Maya moaned as Lucas slid his hands up and down her thighs as he kissed his way down her neck, occasionally nipping at the sensitive flesh. She found herself leaning her head the opposite direction giving Lucas better access to the expanse of skin. She let out a loud moan and clawed at his clothed back when he bit down on a particularly sensitive part right behind her ear. She could feel him smirk against her skin as he continued his assault on her neck. Maya's hands went to the hem of his shirt and began pulling it up when the sound of the bell snapped her back to reality. They quickly pulled apart and stared at each other both trying to catch their breath.

"Well that was…" Maya began breaking the silence.

"Amazing," Lucas finished a smile on his face as he leaned forward resting his forehead against hers, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"What?" Was all Maya could think as a response. Her brain still fuzzy from the make out session.

"Maya I've liked you for a while now," Lucas replied, "and then today when I saw you wearing my practice jersey it just…did something to me."

"Oh really?" Maya questioned some left-over confidence flowing through her veins, "and what was that something?"

"All I could think of was you wearing my practice jersey and nothing else," Lucas whispered causing a shiver to go down her spine, "were you really going to return the shirt to me?"

"No," Maya replied honestly her smirk still in place, "I actually wore it to bed that night." She saw a flash of something behind Lucas' eyes that made her body tingle with anticipation.

"You don't know what you saying stuff like that does to me." Lucas stated nibbling on Maya's ear.

"I'm pretty sure I do," Maya chuckled and then an idea struck her, "You know, everyone is at lunch right now so we have about 25 minutes before anyone is going to need the art room."

"Oh really?" Lucas asked smiling down at her, "what did you have in mind?"

"Oh I can think of a few ways we could occupy our time," Maya responded her hands sliding underneath Lucas' shirt.

"Me too." Lucas agreed nuzzling against her neck.

"Then maybe later I can make that imagine in your head a reality." Maya smirked.

"You're going to be the death of me." Lucas groaned against her neck.

"If this is the reaction I get then I'll definitely have to wear your clothes more often." Maya stated pulling Lucas into a kiss. Maybe taking his shirt wasn't such a bad idea.


End file.
